Wishfulshipping Oneshots
by Epic Laughter
Summary: Two oneshots I wrote a year ago that I still like. I've improved in writing since then, but I figured I'd might as well share them! These take place in the gameverse, but I tried to mix their anime and game personalities together in a nice balance. Enjoy
1. The Party

Iris squinted at the invitation in her hands as if that would help her better understand the event that it was describing. She, along with Drayden, his fellow Gym Leaders, and pretty much every top trainer in Unova had been invited to a party in Castelia by Burgh. It really was too bad that she had absolutely no idea what exactly people did at parties.

Drayden had reassured her that if she just talked to people and acted like she normally does, she would be fine. Iris had a few doubts about that, since Drayden had also given her quite a bit of money before they headed to Castelia and told her to buy a nice dress with it. Iris had seen the city when they were flying in on Drayden's Druddigon; there had to be HUNDREDS of buildings! She wouldn't know where to begin finding a dress, let alone a 'nice' one!

She had plenty of time to spare before the party in the evening, so she walked around the city in an attempt to clear her head. Luck must have been in her favor that day, because she found an enormous park once she was done shoving her way through a crowded, narrow street. Having spent most of her childhood playing and training Pokémon in forests, a park in the middle of a bustling city was a welcome sight. The park was still full of people, but they seemed a lot more relaxed than the people in the city.

Iris shook her head. She had no idea how anyone could like living in Castelia. Iris could tell people were just thinking of themselves; rushing around like Liepards after their prey to get to wherever they were going, not caring who they shoved aside on their way. Faces just started to blur together after a while; everyone was a stranger to everyone else. It was so different than Opelucid, where she knew a name to go with every face.

Iris was sure she'd feel like a stranger at the party, too, even if she knew mostly everyone there. They've probably been to a million parties; Iris hadn't even been to ONE. As excited as she was to see everyone again, her happiness really was dashed by how awkward and inexperienced she KNEW she was going to look. Shutting her eyes, she sank down against the tree she was sitting under and was in the middle of heaving a heavy sigh when she heard someone call her name.

"Iris? Iris, is that you?"

Iris' eyes opened and snapped in the direction of the source of the voice. It was a green-haired boy who looked like he was far too overdressed for a walk in the park. Iris recognized him right away as Cilan, one of the Striaton Gym Leaders.

Iris had met him a couple times. Drayden had brought her along for a visit to the Striaton Gym shortly after Cilan and his brothers had been appointed the Gym Leaders there. She'd also exchange 'hellos' and small talk with him whenever Drayden would hold discussions to check up on his fellow Gym Leaders in Opelucid City. Honestly, she didn't know too much about him. She _did_ know that he was a few years older than her, liked Grass types, was a Pokémon Sommelier, and talked far, far, _far_ too much.

He skidded to a panting halt in front of her, his chest heaving and his face red. He still wore a massive grin, though. "Oh, it's a huge relief to see a familiar face. My brothers went in opposite directions as soon as we got here…" He huffed and dropped to his knees in the shade, not even bothering to ask Iris if he could share her tree. "Cress wanted to brave the line for one of those Casteliacones and Chili went to rent a tuxedo for a party. He couldn't find his old one, can you imagine?" He chuckled. Apparently, now it was his life story.

"Good to see you haven't changed…" Iris couldn't hold back a smirk. "How's the Gym going?"

"Excellent! It's-wait a second, how rude of me; I forgot to ask what you were doing here!" Cilan turned a bit red and fiddled with his bowtie. "Pardon me for saying, but you really don't seem like the city type."

"Same reason you are," Iris held up the flamboyant invitation Burgh had sent her. "Being Drayden's apprentice puts me on all kinds of lists, apparently."

Cilan nodded, but he frowned, crooked a brow, and cocked his head to his side whilst doing so.

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that face for?"

"You're giving off a melancholic flavor," Cilan was in Sommelier Mode, which only made Iris squint even more. She didn't even have a Pokémon around; Cilan had no business 'tasting' her. "Is something wrong? You always in such high spirits when I saw you before; bursting with youthful energy and joy!"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Iris folded the invitation up and rested it on her lap.

"Please."  
She heaved a sigh and admitted: "I really feel like I'm out of my element here. Not to mention…" She shut her eyes. _"I'veneverbeentoapartybefore."_

Cilan did that head-tilting thing again. "Pardon?"  
"I've. Never. Been. To. A. Party. Before," Iris slowed down, enunciating each word as if she were scolding a child. "I have no clue what to do at one!"

"Is that so?" Cilan lit up like an excited Lampent. Iris didn't know whether to rejoice or curse her own honesty. "It's a good thing you know me! I've been to _tons!"_ He folded his arms and looked quite proud. "My father always prided himself on his hosting skills, and he had good reason to! What do you want to know?"

Iris leaned forward and gripped onto Cilan's shoulders, her brown eyes looking dead into his green ones. _"EVERYTHING."_

Cilan smiled an easy smile and clutched her shoulders right back. "It's a good thing we have plenty of time."

Cilan spent a good amount of minutes telling Iris exactly what Drayden had told her; that she doesn't need to act any different than normal and should be fine if she just spoke with people. Getting a second opinion made Iris feel a little better, until Cilan dropped this little bomb on her:

"And, of course, this is one of Burgh's parties, so you'll probably be asked to dance at one point-"

"Wait a minute!" Iris made a frownie face. "I have to _dance?"_

"You've never danced, either?" Cilan looked genuinely shocked.

"Well…" Iris twirled a lock of her excessive hair. "I don't suppose singing while running with Pokémon through the forest counts…"

Cilan couldn't help smiling a bit at that mental image. "Well, it's a start, at least…" He rose to his feet and offered Iris a hand. "Come here."

Iris looked at his extended palm like it was a Deino rearing to bite her.

"Don't be shy," Cilan chuckled. "Believe me, Iris; people in Castelia have seen weirder things than a dance lesson in the middle of a park."

Iris hesitantly took his hand and let out a yelp of surprise when he swiftly pulled her to her feet, sending her crashing face-first into his bowtie. Cilan apologized as he rested his free hand on her waist. Iris wasn't sure what to do with her other hand, but she took a wild guess and placed it on the small of Cilan's back. He gave no indication of disapproval, so Iris quietly smiled to herself.

"It's all about timing when you're dancing slowly," Cilan explained, giving Iris' hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just follow my lead and you should be fine." He began humming a tune and taking a few small steps, nearly causing Iris to trip into his bowtie again. "You can look down if you think it would help," Cilan whispered before going right back into his song.

As Iris tried desperately to get the hang of looking adequately elegant, she realized that she had never been this close to someone before, let alone a _boy._ She felt her face burn and was very glad she was looking down. She had never really gotten a good look at Cilan, now that she thought of it. She turned her attention away from Cilan's fancy shoes and onto his face. Of course he caught her looking, he met her eyes and beamed that million dollar smile of his, raising his green brows. Oh, geez, he _was_ cute, wasn't he? No wonder there were so many girls hanging around his Gym when she visited. Cilan was smart, classy, and attractive, and he was paying attention to _Iris,_ of all people. Iris tried her hardest to stop the fluttering in her heart. She was far too stressed out about the party to start fretting about a crush, too.

Cilan was far too…sophisticated to like someone like her, anyway. He probably saw what he was doing as some kind of charity. _Oh well,_ Iris resisted the urge to sigh. _I'm getting the hang of this; at least I won't look like an idiot at the party._

Cilan's humming trailed off. "Why do you still look sad?" He surprised Iris by raising her arm over her head and spinning her around. "You've really gotten the hang of this!" He spun her back to where she was and beamed at her. "You'll do great…unless you're concerned about something else."

Once Iris shook off her dizziness, she let go of Cilan's hands and nodded. "I'm not sure where to find a dress store. I'm not going to spend too long looking for a dress; just find one that fits and looks decent." She shrugged.

Cilan laughed. "Nonsense! You're a pretty young lady; you should put some thought into it! Hmm…" He started walking circles around Iris, whose face was red-hot from his compliment, looking her up and down.

"…Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Iris asked once she snapped out of her praise-induced fog.

"Green," Cilan stated, straightening up and stroking his chin.

"You're doing 'green?'" Iris' brows shot up. Cute as Cilan was, he was a little strange.

"No, I mean, _green!"_ Cilan threw his arms in the air as if he had made an amazing discovery. His winning smile had been replaced with the grin of a crazed maniac. "Your dress HAS to be green!" He started circling around her again, making Iris wonder if he was a Mandibuzz in another life. "It would look so striking with your dark skin! It would also subtly show off your roots, pun unintended, growing up spending your time in Unova's beautiful forests!" Cilan stopped in his tracks, planting his hands on his hips and looking proud of himself. "As for the style, I think that-"

Iris held up a hand to silence him. "You know what, Cilan?" She couldn't help laughing. "I think I could use your help picking my dress out. Do you have the time?"

"I do, but on one condition!" Cilan held up his index finger.

"What's that?"

"You save your first dance for me," He winked at her and offered her his arm.

Iris laughed again and shook her head, even if she was celebrating like an excited little girl inside. "Sure. I could use a little more practice." She linked arms with Cilan and warned: "But if you make me spend hours trying on every last green dress in the city, we're both going to be too tired to dance with _anyone."_


	2. Pinwheel Forest

Cilan rarely got the chance to go to Pinwheel Forest, and every time he did get to take a trip there, he wished he could go every single day. The air was refreshing, the scenery was beautiful, and the forest was absolutely _full_ of Grass types, his favorite! He had come to the forest today because he thought his team needed a little spicing up. As much as he adored Pansage and the Lillipup that he shared with his brothers, he figured it was about time he tried to get another Grass type of his own. He always felt quite a bit envious when he spoke with the other Gym Leaders about their teams. How could he call himself a Grass specialist if he only had _one_ Grass Pokémon?

He figured getting one would help his confidence quite a bit, too. With a third Pokémon, he'd truly be the strongest of his brothers. Just as a smirk crossed his face at that little thought, he heard rustling in a bush behind him.

He gave a small startled jump, but quickly forced himself to calm down. Cilan tiptoed over to the bush as quietly as he could and knelt down next to it. He held his breath, slowly parted the branches, and was greeted by a little white face with an adorable pair of blinking brown eyes. _A Petilil!_ Cilan gave an ecstatic sharp inhale and smiled at the diminutive Pokémon. "Hello," he began digging in his pockets in search of the Pokémon food he brought with him. "I've been looking for a Pokémon like you…are you hungry?" The Petilil cocked her head to the side, her eyes lighting up when Cilan found the food and offered it to her. She shoved her face right into Cilan's palm and practically inhaled the food.

Cilan chuckled and withdrew his hand when she had eaten all of it. "I'll take that as a yes…you want seconds? I made this myself, you know…" He took off his backpack and began searching through it. That was all the Petilil needed to hear. She jumped out of the bush and right into Cilan's lap, affectionately rubbing her head against his chest. "Aww, you like my cooking then?" Cilan beamed as he produced another bag of food and a bowl. He was ready to pour it into the bowl when the Petilil tackled the bag right out of his hand and went to town on the food.

"This was easier than I thought…" Cilan grabbed a Poké Ball out of his bag and, after the Petilil was finished eating, he held it out to her. "You wouldn't mind eating like this all the time, I take it?"

The Petilil looked at Cilan, then the empty bag, then the Poké Ball, then back to Cilan. Her eyes glittered and she bounded forward, headbutting Cilan's Poké Ball and going right inside it. It shook three times in Cilan's hand before it made that satisfying _click!_ sound. He grinned like a loon and leapt to his feet, holding the Poké Ball to the sky and shouting "YESSS!" Still giggling with euphoria, he attached the Poké Ball to his backpack right next to his Pansage's.

Mentally congratulating himself on a new capture, he started walking through the forest again. He couldn't wait to see the look on Chili and Cress's faces when they saw that he had another Pokémon! Once he gave that Petilil a bit of training, Cilan would be stronger than both of his brothers!

Cilan was lost in that fantasy for quite a while, so it he didn't realize that he had gone in the wrong direction from the entrance until it was half an hour too late.

"Oh, no…" Cilan sighed to himself. It would take him until nightfall to get on the right path again! What was he going to-?

His thoughts were interrupted by a song floating through the forest. Cilan knew the song; it was an old folk song about Reshiram. The girl singing had a pleasant voice; clear and nice, even if it was a bit loud. The voice sounded a bit familiar to Cilan, too…either way, a voice was a voice and probably belonged to someone who knew their way around the forest, especially if they were this deep into it and still happy enough to sing a song. He followed the singing and came to a clearing. His breath caught at the scenery; the trees were exceptionally tall and shaded a large pond with a waterfall. In the pond was a Druddigon that was watching over a young girl with her back turned to Cilan. The girl was pretty much completely covered by her dark purple hair, which hung all over her back in wet tresses. Cilan smiled; he knew that hair. No wonder that voice was so familiar! It belonged to Iris, Drayden's apprentice! Cilan hadn't seen her since Burgh's party a few months back. He put his hands behind his back and approached the pond; Iris' Druddigon eventually sensed his approach and eyed him. Cilan didn't let that faze him and greeted "Iris! It's been AGES! What are you doing here?"

"Cilan?" Iris stopped her song mid-refrain and whipped around with a huge grin on her face, splashing her Druddigon. That's when Cilan made a…_startling _discovery.

_**Iris wasn't wearing any clothes.**_

Cilan choked on a gasp and turned away, his face ablaze. "I'm-I'm _so_ sorry, Iris! We'll talk another time! I didn't know!" He stared to dash off, but stopped when Iris yelled "Where are you going?"

"You're…um…not decent, I can't-" Cilan kept his back turned to her and he shuffled his feet. Sure, Iris' excessive amounts of hair covered the parts Cilan wasn't meant to see, but that didn't stop Cilan from being embarrassed as anything.

"Cilan, I haven't seen you in MONTHS! I'm just taking a bath. You've taken baths before. Maybe not in ponds, but seeing me doing something any normal person does is no reason to run away!" Cilan could tell just from her tone of voice that she was pouting.

Cilan gave a disbelieving sigh and fanned himself. So, Iris had exceedingly innocent ideas about nudity…he should have expected as much, Drayden had told him that Iris was raised in the forest by a family of Haxorus before he found her, and Cilan couldn't remember the last time he saw a Haxorus wearing clothes.

"Please stay, Cilan," Iris was pleading now. _Oh, Arceus…_

Cilan shoved his hands in his pockets and was surprised to hear his voice crack when he said "All right."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Iris exclaimed. Cilan assumed she threw her arms up, he heard quite a bit of water splash on the shore. "What are you waiting for, get your butt over here!"

Pretending to be extremely interested in a tree to keep his eyes away from Iris, Cilan strolled over to the pond. His heart was pounding so hard he was honestly afraid it would send his bowtie flying off. Iris might have innocent ideals, but that doesn't mean that _he_ does.

Cilan always considered himself a gentleman. He was nice to girls, never talked about their bodies with anyone, never catcalled at any woman…but he was absolutely sure most guys would be embarrassed if he found a girl that he knew naked-_naked!_-in a pond during a catching trip.

"Sit down, Cilan!" Iris waded to the side of the pond and patted the ground. Cilan obeyed her, sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. He kept his gaze focused on the waterfall behind Iris, his face still burning at a temperature that would make Chili's Pansear green with envy. Iris poked Cilan on the toe of his fancy shoe and teased "Hey, Cy, my eyes are down here."

Cilan swallowed-_eep that was a loud swallow-_and obeyed Iris yet again. She was still wearing absolutely nothing but a carefree, warm smile. Cilan felt heat flood an area that was quite a bit farther down than his face and was very, very glad he had the foresight to sit with his chin on his knees.

Sure, Cilan had always thought Iris was cute. Lovely, even, when she cleaned up and wore a dress. Even so, he had never wished to see her in any state of undress. It was too disrespectful, especially for someone untouchable as the apprentice of the strongest Gym Leader. _What would Drayden say if he saw this scene here?_ Cilan found himself wondering. He didn't know whether to shudder or laugh at that scenario.

"Geez, you're quiet today. That's new," Iris giggled. "Well, you did ask what I was doing here earlier, so I guess I'll answer that. I wanted to come train my Druddigon here-" Iris affectionately patted her Pokémon, which seemed a little sour that Iris was favoring Cilan over it. "-but we absolutely destroyed every wild Pokémon we came across. We left a trail of passed-out Cottonee and Swadloon, and we even took down a Scolipede! I thought we both deserved to unwind a bit, so…here we are!" Iris threw her arms out to indicate the clearing around her. Her hair bounced with the gesture, but didn't uncover anything, much to Cilan's relief. "What about you?"

"Oh, m-me?" Cilan pointed at himself dumbly.

"Of course, you. You're the only other person here."

"Oh, um, well…" Cilan was dithering again. Great, he thought his dithering problem was limited to when he talked to new challengers, but nope, it apparently happens when he's around naked girls, too. "I-I came to…catch something. I…um…wanted something new for my team…" Cilan wrapped his arms around his legs and steepled his fingers.

"That's awesome! Did you find anything?"

"Y-yes! A Petilil. I…um…fed her and she just let me catch her…"

"Haha, a way to a Pokémon's heart is through their stomach, that's for sure," Iris giggled again. "I'm sure it'll get really strong. I hope you weren't looking for too long, it's really hot out today. Your face is redder than my Druddigon's!"

"R-really? I didn't realize…" Cilan lied, resting a hand on his cheek.

"Why do you run around in a suit, anyway?" Iris put her hands on her hips and cocked a brow. "You must be _sweltering."_ Her eyes lit up and Cilan could practically see a lightbulb over her head. "Hey, why don't you come in the water, too?"

"N-no! I'm fine, really!" Cilan started to edge back but Iris lunged forward, giving Cilan a quick glimpse of two things he was trying really, really hard not to pay attention to. He tried to break out of her grasp, but to no avail. Geez, she was stronger than she looked!

"Don't give me that! You're bright red, you're in two layers, and you're _sweating._ You are getting in the water whether you like it or not," Iris pulled Cilan with all her strength, but he struggled and protested far too much for her to pull him in. Iris looked over her shoulder at her Druddigon and asked, "Can you give me a hand?"

The Druddigon was more than happy to have an excuse to mess with the guy who optimized its Trainer's attention. It leapt out of the water, ran back several feet, and headbutted Cilan right in the back, sending him flying clear over Iris' head and into the water with a _splash!_ Cilan surfaced a few seconds later, coughing and spluttering, his plantlike hairstyle had been ruined by the water and hung down into his eyes. Iris glanced back at him and burst into maniacal laughter. "There we go, isn't that better?"

"I'm all wet…" Cilan whined. "Iris, I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

"Well," Iris waded over to him and Cilan felt every nerve in his body electrify to attention. "We'll have to let them dry, then!" She began untying his bowtie and Cilan burst into another blush.

"Iris…I can take care of this myself, thanks…" Cilan gently pushed her hands away and began wading back to shore, finishing taking off his bowtie as he went. "These are going to take forever to dry…" Cilan sighed as he shrugged off his vest and kicked off his shoes. "I'm keeping my pants on, don't worry, Iris." The heat crept back into Cilan's face as he pretended to be wrapped up in wringing out his socks.

"Do whatever you have to, Cilan, just look at me!" Iris gestured to herself and burst into a giggling fit.

"I'd rather _not_ look…" Cilan mumbled, even his voice was blushing at this point. "…Why did you pull me in the water when I asked you not to?"

"Well, one, you looked hot-as in warm, that is," Iris backpedaled quickly. "Two…I wanted you to stick around for longer…" She gave a sad sigh. "I _never_ get to see you. You live all the way in Striaton and I'm always so busy training…"

"Aww, Iris, you could have asked…" Cilan paused halfway through unbuttoning his undershirt to shoot a reassuring smile at Iris, but then he remembered she was undressed and wound up shooting the smile in the waterfall's general direction. "But why me? You're not interesting in getting to know my brothers or any of the other Gym Leaders?"

Iris sighed again and shook her head. "Cilan, you're…different."

"How so?"  
Iris took a deep breath and stepped out of the water, pausing to wrap her hair around herself as a makeshift garment. "I'll give you a hint…" She put her hands behind her back and began approaching Cilan.

"I-Iris, you should-" Cilan was interrupted by Iris crouching down, taking his face in her hands, and brushing her lips against his. Cilan was too shocked to do anything in response, his nails digging in the ground and his eyes bulging out of his head. Iris pulled away from him after a moment and straightened up, averting her eyes when she saw his expression.

"S-sorry. That was pushy, wasn't it? I'll just-" Iris nervously fiddled with her hair-towel and started to amble off.

"No, it was…" Cilan rested two fingers against his lips, they felt _stunned._ "Iris, I think I get what you were trying to tell me…"

"Gee, I would hope so…" Iris chuckled uncertainly to herself.

"I'll do my best to make more of an effort to spend time with you…" Cilan promised warmly; he was back to his charming self. "…since I feel the same way."

Iris gave a gasp of disbelief and whipped around, her usual joyous grin adorning her face. She practically sprinted back towards Cilan and tackled him into another kiss, knocking him over.

Cilan kind of laid there like a dead Stunfisk since he felt like it wouldn't be appropriate to put his hands on Iris when she was wearing nothing but an improvised dress made out of her own hair. He still made his absolute best effort to kiss her back, and when she broke away from him, she was smiling.

"Chefs…really are good with their mouths, huh…?" Iris panted, the corners of her lips raised in a smirk.

"It comes naturally," Cilan said humbly.

"So…what do we do now?" Iris leaned her head against Cilan's bare shoulder. "I'm kind of new to this whole…mutual attraction thing."

"First, you get dressed and we wait for my clothes to dry," Cilan gestured to his soggy suit on the ground a few inches away from them. "Then, I'll take you to that café in Nacrene. My treat. I heard it's nice."

"Aww, forget that café!" Iris grinned and leapt up, heading to her own heap of clothes on the other side of the clearing. "We're flying on my Druddigon to the one you and your brothers run in Striaton." She winked at Cilan and added: "I want to see for myself just how good of a cook you are."

"All right, then," Cilan grinned right back at her. "I accept your challenge!"


End file.
